RC Car
RC Car, or simply RC for short, is Andy's remote control toy car that appears in Toy Story, ''Toy Story 2, and Toy Story 3. RC can move on his own, however, once someone takes a hold of his remote, he loses control. He also can only communicate through a series of beeps and whirs, however, the toys can understand him perfectly. 3538518_ProductDescription.jpg|The real life toy version of RC: Wireless Remote Control Car (Toy Story Collection) by Thinkway Toys Toy Story In the beginning of ''Toy Story, Andy was shown to love taking Woody for a spin in RC. Later, when Buzz Lightyear came along, Andy was given a choice to bring one toy to Pizza Planet. Knowing Andy's choice would obviously be Buzz, Woody wanted a way to ensure he would be Andy's choice instead. Inspired by the Magic 8-Ball that he accidentally hid behind the desk, Woody tried to do the same to Buzz by bumping him with RC. Seeing RC though, Buzz dodged him, bringing about a chain reaction that got him knocked out of the window instead. Mr. Potato Head later picked up RC's claims that Woody did this, and all toys began to ambush Woody (RC prevents him from backing up), although once Andy came back, they were forced to retreat. Later on, when Andy's family was moving, Woody and a reformed Buzz were trying to get onto the moving truck. Although Buzz made it on alright, Sid's dog Scud came running up and tried to pull Woody off. Buzz helped Woody by fighting Scud off, but now he was left behind. Looking for Andy's fastest toy in the boxes of toys in the moving truck, Woody quickly found RC. Dropping him off the truck to retrieve Buzz, the onlooking toys, especially Mr. Potato Head, thought he was trying to dispose another toy. Woody drove RC to Buzz, who was hiding under a car from Scud, and began to drive him back. Mr. Potato Head rallied a mob to lynch Woody by spinning him (which made RC spin as well), and Hamm jumping on him (which made RC jump, nearly losing Buzz). After Buzz lost Scud after car accident blocked him off, the toys finally threw Woody off the truck, not believing he was saving Buzz. Woody was quickly picked up by RC, and Woody and Buzz began to catch up to the truck, putting RC on Turbo. While Mr. Potato Head and his friends celebrated, Lenny the binoculars caught sight of Woody riding on RC with Buzz. Bo Peep used Lenny for clarification and found out that "Woody was telling the truth," and the toys reformed themselves by trying to help. After Rocky Gibraltar lower the truck's ramp, Slinky tried to pull them aboard. Due to RC's depleting batteries, Slinky became stretched out, no longer able to hold onto Woody, causing him to rebound back into the truck. RC later came to a complete stop, and Buzz reminded Woody about the rocket. After Woody lit the rocket, Buzz held onto Woody, who held onto RC, keeping them down to Earth thanks to RC's aerodynamics, as they went flying through traffic. Once they approached the truck, Woody managed to throw RC back inside and into Potato Head as he and Buzz took off into the air, finally catching up with Andy inside his family minivan. Toy Story 2 Although Buzz had dropped RC's remote on the road once his batteries were depleted, Andy seemed to have found it, as he was seen once again controlling RC with it. RC was not seen again during the course of the movie, except briefly during the ending when the toys gathered around Wheezy as he sang "You've Got a Friend in Me". Toy Story 3 In Toy Story 3, RC appears briefly in the home videos Mrs. Davis makes of Andy. Later on, Woody comments that RC and toys like him were either given away or sold in garage sales. Category:Toy Story Characters Category:Toy Story 2 Characters Category:Toy Story 3 Characters Category:Toy Story Treats Characters Category:Toy Story 2 Video Game Characters